Un bébé ou pas?
by Mamanlily
Summary: Co écrite avec Clochette's lullaby... Bella tombe enceinte au début de sa relation avec Edward, comment ce dernier va réagir...
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici un petit OS que j'avais besoin d'écrire pour « extérioriser », un grand merci à clochette's lullaby (très bon auteur je vous conseille de la lire pour celle qui ne la connaisse pas encore), qui a écrit la partie d'Edward, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

Je me présente Bella SWAN, j'ai 28ans, j'ai une vie plutôt tranquille, j'ai toujours était plus ou moins solitaire, j'ai grandi avec mon père, Charlie et mon frère Jasper et ma sœur Rosalie, après que ma mère Renée soit partie alors que je n'étais âgée que de 3ans et eux de 2 ans. Maintenant je vis à Seattle, dans un petit appartement, je travaille dans une librairie, j'ai toujours aimé les livres, j'aurais aimé devenir écrivain mais je n'ai pas le talent ni l'ambition pour tenter. Les seuls amis que j'ai, peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, il y a tout d'abord Alice, une vraie pile électrique, petite brune les cheveux partant en piques, je l'adore bien que souvent elle me fatigue, sa passion, le shopping, chose que moi j'ai en horreur, et puis je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens qu'elle, ce qui n'arrange rien. Puis il y a Jasper, mon frère, l'homme de sa vie, son total opposé, il est d'un calme olympien, je me demande parfois comment il fait pour la supporter, il est plutôt grand, blond, les cheveux mi longs et qui boucle légèrement. Ensuite, arrive Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jaz, ma sœur, grande et blonde aussi, difficile d'approche, d'apparence glaciale, mais c'est sa façon de se protéger. Puis vient Emmett, sa moitié, grand, brun, athlétique, aux allure d'ours mais avec un cœur de guimauve, un vrai nounours, toujours le sourire et le mot pour faire rire, bien que des fois, il est un peu lourd avec ses blagues. Et enfin, Edward, frère d'Alice et Emmett, que dire de lui… je le connais depuis 6 mois maintenant, il m'a charmé tout de suite avec son regard émeraude, ses cheveux bronze en bataille, sa musculature discrète mais bien présente, et son sourire en coin qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. Cela fait 2 mois maintenant que nous sommes un couple, et je l'aime tellement.

Je ne sais pas comment moi la petite Bella Swan a pu l'intéresser, je suis d'une banalité effarante, taille moyenne, cheveux brun, les yeux bleu/vert, petite poitrine. Je me pose vraiment la question. Mais il dit m'aimer. Malgré ses 34ans il a un fils de 14ans, qu'il a eu avec son amour de jeunesse, Tanya DENALI, une très belle femme, a l'exacte opposé de moi, grande, blonde, poitrine plantureuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, ma vie se trouve à un tournent, je suis enceinte. Ce n'était pas prévu, un antibiotique qui à annuler l'effet de ma pilule. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Edward, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, je veux pas qu'il croit que je lui ai tendu un piège, comme l'a fait Tanya quelques années plus tôt. Et puis même si ce bébé, n'était pas prévu il en n'est pas moins désiré maintenant qu'il est là, dans mon ventre. Même si j'ai peur de la réaction d'Edward et de comment sa va se passer, j'en ai envie de ce bébé, c'est si précieux une vie. Edward ne devrait pas tarder a rentrer du travail et je l'attend pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Je n'arrive pas a trouver les mots, donc je choisis la facilité et lui tend mon test de grossesse, il le regarde et comprend tout de suite.

**Tu es enceinte?**

**Oui.**

**Mais comment? Tu prends la pilule.**

**Je sais pas comment ça se fait, la pilule n'est pas fiable à 100%.**

**Tu comptes faire quoi?**

**Je sais pas, on est deux dans l'histoire, mais j'ai pas envie d'avorter, mais je ne veux pas non plus te forcer a assumer un enfant dont tu ne voudrais pas. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est de pas vouloir te perdre.**

On en a pas tellement plus parler que ça, je lui ai dit que j'allais avant tout faire une prise de sang pour confirmer, puis prendre les rendez-vous qu'il faut, avant de se décider. Mais il avait pas vraiment l'air d'en vouloir même s'il me le disait pas clairement.

J'en parlais à Rosalie le lendemain. Sa réaction me surpris, je m'étais confié à elle sachant qu'elle essayé d'avoir un bébé avec Em, je pensais que j'aurais son soutient, ou du moins de la compréhension, mais au contraire. Elle me rappela que c'était trop tôt pour le moment entre Edward et moi, et que se serais bien d'attendre et qu'il fallait avant tout me fiais à ce que voudrait Edward, que c'était à lui de choisir, le lendemain elle m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte, nouveau coup de poignard pour moi. Alice, après l'avoir appris par Rosalie, me tenu le même discours. Bref personne, n'essaya de comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir. Avec Edward, on en parler pas vraiment, quand j'essayais il me disais qu'il savait pas.

Il m'a accompagné à l'échographie de datation de grossesse, j'en étais à 5 semaines de grossesse, le médecin sachant qu'il y aurais une possibilité d'IVG ne nous fis pas entendre le cœur et ni le voir. En sortant il avait l'air encore plus perdu, et moi j'avis de plus en plus mal. Je ne voulais pas avorter, mais je ne voulais pas non plus perdre Edward. Et puis si je me retrouver seule avec un enfant, je suis pas sûre que je réussirais à m'en sortir financièrement.

Au jour de l'an, nous le fêtions avec ses parents ainsi que nos frères et sœurs. On voyait déjà un petit ventre, que je masqué comme je le pouvais. C'est finalement cette nuit là, qu'il me dit qu'il préférait attendre avant d'avoir un bébé. C'est Angela la fille de ma patronne qui m'accompagna à mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital avant l'IVG, je n'ai pas voulu savoir comment ça allait se passer, je ne pouvait le supporter, je fonctionnais comme un robot, faisais ce qu'on attendais de moi, mais le cœur y était pas. Puis le jour J, comme on dit, est arrivé, j'y allais toujours à contre cœur, j'avais toujours un dernier espoir qu'Edward change d'avis à la dernière minute, que finalement qu'il en veuille de notre bébé. Je sais qu'il ne m'aurais pas laisser tomber si je l'avais gardé, enfin je pense, mais je ne pouvais pas lui forcer la main, pas comme il l'avait déjà subit.

Il m'accompagna à ma chambre, puis partis travailler, je me sentais mal, tellement mal, une fois dans le bloc, j'étais tellement en larmes que l'infirmière me tenait les mains et que l'anesthésiste à décider de m'endormir tout de suite avant de préparer le matériel.

Edward a été avec moi pour le côté physique, mais le côté émotionnel, y avait plus personne. Rose vivait bien sa grossesse, on est toute les 2 tombé enceinte le 4 décembre. Comment oublier mon bébé qu'on m'a fait tuer quand je vois celui de Rose évoluer à travers elle.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 4 septembre, aujourd'hui j'aurais du accoucher, aujourd'hui nous sommes tous dans une salle d'attente, à côté, se trouve Rosalie entrain de mettre au monde son petit garçon, dont je serais la marraine, Clovis, qu'elle va l'appeler. Je suis contente pour elle, et j'espère qu'ils iront bien tous les 2. Je suis dans un coin seule, et je pleure, mon cœur saigne, je n'en peux plus.

Pov D'Edward.

Je suis sur le trajet de la maison. Je vais retrouver ma nouvelle petite femme. Bella. Rien que son prénom est surréaliste. Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux mois et tout commence super bien. Elle s'entend à merveille avec Fred et la famille.

Que de chemin parcouru depuis que Tan est partie en me laissant Fred. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire confiance à une femme. Mais ce petit bout de nana, ces réflexions, son caractère. Elle m'a fait flancher dès que je l'ai vu. Fred aussi d'ailleurs.

Voilà, je me gare devant la maison. Je jette un œil à la fenêtre. Question d'habitude je suppose. A peine la porte ouverte. Je la vois. Elle est debout au milieu du salon. Son regard est baissé. Elle me regarde. Je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'approche d'elle et je vois qu'elle me tend un truc. Elle ne dit rien. Je regarde l'objet. Blanc avec des fenêtres dessus. Deux cases sont en bleu.

**-Tu es enceinte ? **

**-Oui**

_Quoi mais non Elle me fait quoi là. Pourquoi. _

**-Mais comment ? Tu prends la pilule.**

**-Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, la pilule n'est pas fiable à 100%**

Non mais elle se fou de ma gueule. Elle sait que Tanya m'a fait la même. Non hors de question. Je la regarde. Elle n'est pas bien. Mais elle s'attendait a quoi ? Que je lui saute dans les bras en la faisant tourner. Merde. Deux mois que nous sommes ensemble, deux mois et elle me fait cela. Pas d'accord.

**-Tu comptes faire quoi ? **

Elle me répond le couplet habituel. Nous sommes deux pour l'avoir fait. Elle se passe la main sur le ventre. Elle l'aime déjà. Mais ce rend t elle compte de ce que cela implique ? Deux mois et puis quoi, un mariage ? Je tourne dans la maison. Je ne la regarde même pas. J'ai cent mille choses que se passe dans ma tête. Je suis en colère, surpris et en colère, déçu d'un sens.

Elle va aller faire la prise de sang. C'est une fausse alerte. Oui une fausse alerte. Je ne suis pas prêt pour un second round maintenant. Je dois gérer Fred. Et si elle fait comme Tanya. Qu'elle se barre avec le premier qui passe.

La prise de sang est positive.

Les jours suivants. Je vois qu'elle n'est pas bien. Je sais qu'elle en a parler à Rosalie et Alice. Elles sont du même avis que moi. C'est trop tôt. Seulement Rosalie a eu la bonne idée de lui annoncée qu'elle était enceinte. Elle aussi. Et comble de bonheur elles sont tombées enceinte le même jour. Mais je suis heureux pour eux. Ils le méritent.

Demain c'est l'échographie. Je l'accompagne. Je vois que c'est important pour elle. Et je dois être là. Assume tes actes Cullen. Le doc regarde le grain de café. Il comprend que pour nous, pour moi, c'est délicat. Pas prévu, imprévu, pas voulu, pas….Une galère quoi. Il passe rapidement son examen. Je vois qu'elle souffre. Mais c'est franchement pas une bonne idée. Pas pour le moment, pas maintenant. On se connait a peine Au boulot sa commence a décoller. Dans la conjoncture actuelle. Elle bosse mais la vie est déjà pas facile. Non pas de bébé.

J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens. Il en reste pas moins un problème. Il faut qu'elle le fasse passer. Sa me pèse de plus en plus. Comment va-t-elle le prendre ? Comment lui dire cela ? Comment lui dire que ce n'est pas le moment ? Je ne suis pas de nature très causante.

Nous revenons du jour de l'an. Rosalie montre fièrement son ventre. Le sujet du futur bébé est sur la table. Tout le monde est heureux pour eux. Et nous, elle a caché son petit ventre pour que personne ne le remarque. Dans la voiture, le silence est d'Or. Elle passe encore sa main sur son ventre. Il faut que je lui dise. Elle pleure mais accepte mon opinion, c'est trop tôt.

Les jours suivants sont durs. Elles ne me parlent presque pas. J'ai peur que notre couple se perde. On était bien. Le matin de l' IVG, elle me regarde avant de partir. Un seul mot, un seul regard. Je vois bien qu'elle attend que cela Mais non, je l'accompagne dans la chambre médicalisé. J'essaye de la soutenir mais les mots ne sont pas mon fort. Et ce qu'elle me demande, je ne peux pas lui donner. Ce soir tout sera fini.

Nous sommes le 4 septembre. J'arrive à la hâte dans ce couloir où je devrais attendre la venue de mon bébé. Mais c'est celui de sa sœur que l'on attend. Je la cherche du regard. Elle est toujours aussi belle malgré sa tristesse. Elle est recroquevillée dans un coin, les mains sur son ventre. Je sais que la grossesse de Rosalie ne l'a pas aidé. Elle l'a vécue par procuration. Et maintenant elle est plus que triste. Elle fait la forte devant sa famille, devant sa sœur mais je vois bien qu'elle pense à cet enfant. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Je l'ai vu combattre pendant ces neuf mois, je l'ai vu pleurer, se sentir mal. J'y pense souvent en ce moment. Elle essaye de faire les choses bien. Elle a toujours fait cela. Je sais qu'elle s'en remettra mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Je la regarde et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se retient de laisser ses larmes couler, mais elles coulent d'elles mêmes. C'est dur d'avoir la femme de sa vie entre ses bras et de savoir que c'est de notre faute si elle n'est pas bien. De la voir si détruite. C'est ma femme, et malgré cela elle m'a toujours soutenu. Elle a fait en sorte que Fred soit toujours bien. Je la regarde elle a son visage d'enfouis dans mon torse. IL faut que je lui dise, il le faut. Je lui soulève le menton. Elle me regarde avec une telle tristesse. Je lui essuie ses larmes. Sa me fait mal. Je l'embrasse. Je la respire.

**-Je t'aime et peut importe ce qu'il va se passer dans quelques temps dans ce couloir. Notre choix, mon choix te fais souffrir et je pense toujours que c'était la meilleure solution. Je suis désolé. Mais on arrivera à passer au dessus de cela. Notre couple sera plus fort et un jour c'est moi qui te soutiendrais derrière cette porte alors que tu me crieras dessus pour faire naitre notre enfant.**

Je vois le doute sur son visage. Je sais que ces derniers temps on été super dur. Mais je l'aime ma femme aux yeux bleu :vert.

Les portes s'ouvrent et une infirmière vient nous présenter ce nouvel arrivant dans notre famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, voici la suite de cet OS que certaines d'entre vous m'ont réclamé, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais pour moi il n'y a pas d'autre fin possible. Bisosu

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>PDV Bella<strong>_

Je me suis jamais remise de mon avortement forcé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir garder cet enfant même seule, malheureusement à cause de mon ex, James, et de toutes les dettes qu'il m'a mis sur le dos, je n'aurai pas pu élever cet enfant financièrement toute seule. La naissance de mon neveu, mon filleul qui plus est, ne m'a pas aidé. Personne ne comprenez que ça me faisait souffrir, ils étaient tous à me dire que je devez oublier, que c'était rien, que je devais passer outre, d'arrêter de me plaindre, de faire ma Causette... Edward ne me soutenait pas non plus, il ne voyait pas, ou ne voulait pas voir que j'étais malheureuse. Donc un an jour pour jour où je lui avait annoncé ma grossesse je l'ai quitté, je n'avais plus la force de rester avec lui. Je me suis sentis mieux sur l'instant, car je n'avais plus à supporter son indifférence, forcément pour ma famille, je suis responsable, j'aurais dù faire des efforts et pas le quitter et oublier, que s'il ne me soutenait pas c'était de ma faute.

Aujourd'hui on approche des un an de mon neveu, encore une épreuve pour moi, car ça aurait du être aussi les un an de mon bébé. Et c'est plus que dure à vivre, en plus de tous mes autres problèmes. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution pour ne plus souffrir de tout ça. Reste plus à voir comment m'y prendre maintenant.

C'est décidé, pour moi seule la mort me libérera de toutes les douleurs que je supporte depuis des années. Je sais comment procéder, mon seul ''problème'' est où... Vu que je vis seule, que mes sœurs me téléphone une fois tous les 36 du mois, qu'à part ma mère qui me téléphone environ une fois par semaine, personne ne me contact, je risque d'être en état de décomposition avant qu'on me retrouve morte chez moi.

J'ai trouvé la solution du où, car le comment je l'ai depuis longtemps. Je suis dans ma voiture, je me suis garer à l'abri des regards, mais je sais que dès demain matin des voitures y viendrons. J'ai pris des anti-movitifs il y a une demi-heure pour être sûre que je ne rejetterais rien. Maintenant tout est prêt, je prend trois somnifères, suffisamment pour me plonger dans un sommeil profond, mais sans que ça risque de me faire vomir, j'attrape mon couteau que j'ai prévu, m'entaille les deux cuisses au niveau des artères fémorales, puis dirige à nouveau le couteau au niveau de mes poignets.

Je ne ressent pas vraiment la douleur, du moins je m'en moque, les somnifères m'endorment, j'ai tout de même le temps de voire que je me vide assez vite de mon sang, l'aspirine que je prend depuis quelques jours aidant. Je me sens enfin partir. Je suis tout de même désolée pour ma famille qui vont être triste, mais ils ont leur vies bien à eux, et je n'y ai que très peu de place. J'ai une pensée aussi pour la personne qui me découvrira, j'espère que se sera quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour le supporter.

Mais pour la première fois de ma vie je suis égoïste, je pense à moi et me libère de cette vie où il n'y a que souffrance qui m'ai donné. Je m'endors pour ne plus me réveiller.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est court, e me doute que c'est pas du tout à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais la souffrance de Bella est trop importante pour qu'elle continu à vivre dans une vie où elle doit continuellement supporter des épreuves seule, car personne ne l'a soutient, bien au contraire on l'enfonce plus qu'autre chose quand elle essaie d'en parler. Merci de m'avoir lu. Bisosu<p> 


End file.
